Hero and Villain
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: Listen closely to a story of two brothers. The hero and the villain. Listen to the pain of Itachi's heart and how Sasuke endures his pain. Listen closely to the story of the hero and villain.


Oneshot story! Ohh, an amazing piece of art work on Devianart inspired this story!  
I hope you enjoy and I do NOT own Naruto, thank you!

I can fly, I can fly!

Nobody could understand his pain.

That burden of playing the villain of his family, waiting for his younger brother to take the place as the hero by slaughtering him.

Yet it seemed his little brother had his work cut out for him.

I am Itachi Uchiha. And I won't last longer.

D

Y

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

The moon was full, a vibrant red colour full of crows flying past, their feathers falling as their beaks opened and released an ugly screech which marked their battle cry.

WAR.

Something that scarred him for life ever since he was young. And yet, as Tobi had remarked rather darkly, he had the best seats during the magnificent display. Itachi sat, perched on a large black crow as he gazed at the horrible sight that had left him battered and bruised,  
changed and bitter sweet.

In that crowd full of bloodied soldiers, a blur of pink, orange and blue speed past the crowd, demanding attention from the bleak, grey atmosphere. Slowly, he raised his head to meet the gaze of Itachi and he held his breath, dark eyes meeting his crimson orbs.

"ITACHI!" he hollered, anger overloading his senses. Itachi leapt from the crow, standing in front of three figures as they stared at him with wide eyes. The disease around his bones spread like wildfire, leaping out of the candle as wax dripped down. Sasuke's eyes turned a scarlet red, taking out his katana as he glared at Itachi.

Ah, Itachi always seems to play his part incredibly well.

Villain. Hero.

The rain came thrusting down, soaking their figures as the pink and orange blur dissappeared.

This was the moment Itachi had waited for so long.

To feel blood on his heart, to feel his heart being torn open-

It was a disgusting fantasy, wonderfully dark and beautiful.

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled, lunging in to attack.

Foolish brother, I've wanted to do that for a long time now, Itachi thought.

Crows speed past, making the ground full of scattered black feathers. A black feather landed on Sasuke's sharp sword and his eyes went a crazy red, his lips turning into a sneer as lightning swirled around his fists.

His sword grazed Itachi's cheek and he felt warm liquid cover his cheek.

"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke screeched and for that one last time, Itachi saw all those burried emotions burning in his brother's eyes, and he never felt so proud on dying on a hero's sword.

In these last moments of insanity, Itachi clashed his sword agaisnt his brothers.

Time seemed to stand still.

Sasuke pressed further, until Itachi was sent hurtling backwards.

Blood tasted so sweet in his mouth. So sweet and sick.

Sasuke's eyes blazed with fire, his mouth parting open as he released a melodic battle cry that sounded like heaven to Itachi's ears.

He wanted to die so much. To die a painful death on his brother's sword.

D

Y

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

"Remember mother?" Itachi said in a hoarse voice.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, eyes shining full of hurt and pain.

"Don't talk about her" Sasuke said, his voice in the verge of breaking.

No matter how much Itachi wanted to die, he wanted to see his brother on his knees, crying.

(Sadistic bastard he was)

"Remember father?" Itachi said, his voice challenging.

His brother channeled his Chidori in his sword, eyes blazing with anger and hurt. And the need for his blood, the need for-

Itachi's blood.

"Why?"

Yes, Itachi why?

Because those fucking elders pressured him.

The whole world pressured him.

Itachi agaisnt the world.

No matter how much he tried-

The whole, ugly fucking world always wins.

Itachi closed his eyes and hung his head, feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Bceause..." Itachi said.

Blood mingling with the tears, sweat and rain.

Oh how the might has fallen.

Itachi saw the young Sasuke who laughed. Cried. Smiled and grinned.

Sasuke whoose innocence was stripped away from him, until he was left bare and exposed.

How Itachi hated himself, he felt like tearing his own organs when Sasuke shouted with blazing hatred-

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sasuke yelled, his voice slicing through the intense silence.

His heart went numb and raw.

...Sasuke, please listen to my story-

Once upon a time, daddy said he wanted me to be the best-

But I was merely a tool...

No matter how much mommy loved us, she wanted what was best for the clan...

It made me sick...

-so when the clan prepared to overthrow Konoha-

...I wanted to kill them all...

-Hoping you could be the hero that saved us all-

...so please, make it quick...

Savour my blood, tear my heart out-

I love you.

D

Y

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

.  
.

His sword plunged deep within me.

Blood trickled down, making me swim in my own tears, sweat, blood and rain.

The whole, bleak world turned a dazzling, shimmering white.

White for purity.

White for the light.

"...listen to my story, brother" Itachi said, laying in the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Once upon a time-

a strong ninja was born-

And his older brother was-

so proud of him-

and yet, the whole ugly world-

washed away his innocence-

so listen closely-

about the villain and-

the hero-

And now I die-

In the sword of-

my beloved brother-

whoose heart is made of gold-

who I am so proud of-

I love you"

Sasuke knelt down and fell on top of his brother, tears washing away the blood as he cried.

And nothing like that feeling was normal.

Bitter, bitter, bitter.

Itachi smiled, holding up a bloodied hand as he-

poked Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you, live your life. Look away from the darkness-

Look away from the darkness and into the-

light"

Itachi closed his eyes.

D

Y

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

.

"Listen closely of the story of-

the hero and the-

villain"

Fin 


End file.
